


Jealous

by thesewordsareallihavetogive



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewordsareallihavetogive/pseuds/thesewordsareallihavetogive
Summary: y/n’s car breaks down and a classmate of hers gets a little flirty while helping her. Brett is Not A Fan.
Relationships: Brett Talbot/Reader, Brett Talbot/You
Kudos: 11





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first brett x reader request from my tumblr . this is a wee bit dialogue heavy, i hope ya like it anyway :)

“Crap” y/n muttered to herself as she unsuccessfully tried to start her car for the fourth time. Her little sedan was about twenty years old and had definitely seen better days, but it got her from point A to point B so she couldn’t complain too much. Until now, when she was stranded in the school parking lot. She groaned and rested her forehead on the steering wheel in between her hands. Of course this had to happen in the middle of August, when the lovely California weather was resting at a not-so-comfortable 88 degrees. 

She was about to dial her boyfriend, Brett, when she remembered that he was at lacrosse practice and probably wouldn’t see any calls or texts for at least another hour. With the exception of herself and a few of the lacrosse players’ cars, the parking lot was completely deserted. y/n tried for a fifth and final time to start her car, the vehicle sputtering and going silent once again. She huffed out an annoyed breath before mustering up the will to get off of the surprisingly comfortable seat and try to find out what was wrong. 

No one was ever able to make the mistake of thinking y/n y/l/n couldn’t take care of herself. She made sure she always knew at least the basics for responding to accidents and emergency situations. She practically knew enough first aid to tack an M.D. to the end of her name, she knew how to replace her own flat tires, and had proved on multiple occasions - much to Brett’s surprise - that she had good enough survival skills to last in the woods for a few days on next to nothing. Yet, here she was, frustration growing with each additional minute she spent out in the sun as she tried to figure out why her car wouldn’t start. After studying the contents underneath the hood for a solid five minutes and finding nothing out of place visually, she cursed under her breath. _It’s the damn battery. Of course that dash light isn’t working, either._ Conveniently enough, she had no jumper cables, however, the more obvious set back was that she was lacking another car to jump hers with.

y/n groaned as she threw her head back and rubbed a hand over her face. She was weighing her options - wait for Brett to finish practice and catch a ride home with him or call a repair service that she definitely didn’t have the money for - neither of which seemed ideal. She was interrupted mid-thought when she heard someone clear their throat behind her and she jumped, her heart practically beating out of her chest. She turned to look at the source of the noise, a hand delicately resting over her chest in attempts to calm her racing heart. Part of her was prepared to encounter the latest supernatural villain to grace Beacon Hills when she turned around, so she was pleasantly surprised when she was met with a boy she recognized from her biology class. He wore a bright smile that would make any girl weak in the knees and his honey brown eyes twinkled in the sunlight. _Max, I think his name is…_ Just before she was about to open her mouth to introduce herself, he spoke first.

“y/n, right? From biology?” he asked. y/n shook her head with a smile, a little bit surprised that he knew her name considering the fact that she didn’t really talk to anyone in her classes. He cleared his throat after not-so-discreetly checking her out for a moment. “I’m Max. You need some help?” he offered. In that moment y/n found herself thanking everything that was holy for the unexpected encounter with her classmate.

“Actually, yeah. Do you have any jumper cables?” she asked, a hopeful look in her eyes. Max smiled back and nodded.

“I do. I’ll go grab my car and meet you back here,” he finished as he began to walk away. y/n nearly squealed in excitement. Okay, so maybe getting her car jumped wasn’t as big of a blessing as she was making it out to be, but it meant she didn’t have to shell out hundreds of dollars to a repair service that probably wouldn’t do anything anyways, it also meant she didn’t have to wait out in the sun for her boyfriend to finish lacrosse practice.

Max pulled his car into the spot next to hers and y/n had to admit that she was impressed. She let her eyes roam over the contours of his sleek black mustang as she bit her lip and he smirked a little to himself at her reaction. The sound of the car door shutting snapped her out of her trance and she looked up with a grateful smile. Max returned her smile as he moved towards the trunk of his vehicle, pulling out the jumper cables. He popped his car’s hood and began hooking up the cables. y/n offered to do it but Max declined, insisting on doing it himself. _Ah, would you like at that, chivalry isn’t dead._ After he hooked up the cables and started running his car, he leaned against his hood and they started talking about different things, mostly school though. If y/n wasn’t mistaken, the tall, deep brown haired boy who she’d never formally spoken to was flirting with her.

y/n was so wrapped up in her conversation with Max that she didn’t see Brett coming out of the locker room with his lacrosse duffel bag thrown over his shoulder. Max checked his watch and figured enough time had passed for y/n to be able to start her car. He gestured for her to do so and she excitedly walked towards the driver door, swinging her key ring around her index finger. She slowly turned the key in the ignition, crossing her fingers as she did so. When the car hummed to life she cheered out loud, pumping her fist into the air. Before she knew what she was doing, her excitement took over and she wrapped Max in a bone crushing hug. Brett raised his eyebrows from afar and picked up his pace as he walked towards the pair.

“Oh, shit,” y/n murmured once she realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away. “Oh, God, I’m so sorry. That was probably so awkward and out of line- I’m just- I’m just really excited, thank you so much,” she rushed out sheepishly, wringing her hands together. Max simply looked down at her smugly before turning to unhook the cables.

“I don’t mind, sweetheart,” he smirked in her direction. Though Brett was still out of normal earshot, his heightened senses picked up every word of the conversation. He normally didn’t consider himself to be a jealous person, but he’d be lying if he said that the way Max looked at y/n and the way he called her “sweetheart” didn’t set him on edge. It wasn’t until Brett stood only a few parking spaces away from y/n car that either of them took notice of his presence. 

“Oh! Hey Brett!” y/n beamed as she turned towards him. Her bright smile and the innocent glint in her eyes was almost enough to tame his jealousy. Almost.

“Hey, _babe,_ ” Brett replied, placing special emphasis on the pet name. He approached her and wrapped an arm around her back, letting his fingers rest firmly on her hip as he kissed her cheek. Max watched the exchange between the two, suddenly feeling a little deflated. His Adam’s apple bobbed while he swallowed thickly as Brett shot daggers at him with his eyes. y/n noticed the look Brett was throwing Max’s way and internally rolled her eyes. He’s acting like a territorial dog, she thought. In attempts to diffuse the situation, she cleared her throat, interrupting the one-sided staring match.

“Brett, this is Max from my bio class. Max, this is Brett, my boyfriend.” she introduced the boys. Max coughed, assumedly choking on his own spit, and offered a nervous smile to Brett, who simply gave a curt nod of his head. This time when y/n rolled her eyes she didn’t try to hide it. Knowing that her boyfriend’s mood wouldn’t improve while Max was still with them, she decided to wrap things up for everyone’s sake. She lightly elbowed Brett’s side, feeling bad for Max, the confident boy appearing a little frightened now (and probably rightfully so).

“Well, I really appreciate all your help, you’re seriously a life-saver,” y/n thanked him. Brett bit his tongue and turned his head to the side, trying to keep his cool as Max seemed to become more relaxed while y/n spoke to him.

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Max cleared his throat. “I should, um, I should- I should probably get going,” he stammered out in a questioning tone. “See you in biology,” he finished, smiling warmly but nervously before he got into his car. Brett stared at Max driving away until the black mustang pulled out of the parking lot. When he turned back, y/n was looking up at him with a disappointed look on her face.

“Really?” she gestured to where Max’s car was once parked. In all honesty, she found his antics more amusing than she did annoying, but that didn’t mean he had to scare her classmate. Brett shrugged his shoulders shamelessly as he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head. y/n let out a semi-frustrated huff but nonetheless relaxed into his arms and wrapped hers around his shoulders.

“He was being too friendly,” Brett argued as he brushed some of his girlfriend’s hair out of her face. 

“He was being helpful. You scared him,” she replied, her chin resting on his chest as she glanced up at him. Brett smirked before leaning down to give her a sweet kiss.

“Good,” he murmured against her lips, the smirk still plastered across his face. y/n rolled her eyes and lightly swatted his chest, before pulling away as a smirk of her own slowly spread across her face. Brett’s smile faded as he took in her mischievous look.

“What,” he asked blankly, not entirely sure he wanted to know what had her grinning that way. She slowly began walking backwards, poking his chest as she distanced herself.

“You’re jealous,” she teased, a devious glint in her eye. He let out a short laugh, throwing his head to the side in amusement.

“I am not,” he bluffed. The moment the words left his lips y/n knew she was right, she could read him a little too well.

“Oh man, you totally are,” she laughed as she turned to walk towards the driver door to get in her car. She added a bit of swing to her hips as she walked away to seal the deal and it didn’t take long before Brett cracked. He was on her in seconds, pressing her up against the side of her car as he breathed down her neck.

“So maybe I am. I can’t help it that you’re so damn hot,” he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. She turned around in his arms so her back could rest on the car as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders. Her eyes danced over his face as she took in his sharp features and warm eyes.

“No need to worry, babe. I only have eyes for you,” y/n assured with a wink and small grin. She continued to stare up at him, love swirling in her eyes as she took in the way he practically glowed in the afternoon sunlight.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Brett replied, resting a hand on the back of her neck as he leaned down to capture her lips in a slow, loving kiss.


End file.
